


Mea Culpa

by captain_kink



Series: Patchworks/Лоскутки [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, God as character, Redemption, The Cage, anything can be read as (pre-)slash if you try, can be read as Lucifer/Michael, imperfect God, sort of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kink/pseuds/captain_kink
Summary: Спустя вечность Господь навещает своих детей в Клетке. Слова Его больше, чем просто удивляют:- Мне жаль.





	Mea Culpa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mea Culpa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671547) by [River_of_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dreams/pseuds/River_of_Dreams). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждение: Кому-то моё видение Бога, как персонажа, может показаться святотатством (он не идеален и не целиком и полностью положителен). Понятия не имею, почему вы смотрите Сверхъестественное в таком случае, хотя я в курсе, что иудейско-христианский (а также мусульманский и бахаистский?) Бог - единственный, кого создатели сериала не стали трогать, за исключением того, что сделали из него самого главного блудного отца. Но я обещаю не превращать его в поедающего людей монстра ;)  
> Как всегда, буду очень рада комментариям, критике, исправлениям и любому другому фидбэку. :)
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Вы также можете найти данную работу и последующие из серии на Книге Фанфиков. Ссылка: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5682173/14605699

Поначалу они сражались. Схлестывались и бросались друг на друга, обмениваясь чудовищными ударами и словами, что жгли подобно кислоте. Отползали в разные стороны, исцелялись и бились вновь дольше жизненного пути звезды.  
  
Постепенно эти интервалы вынужденного отдыха становились всё длиннее и длиннее. Они больше говорили, жгли горькими словами. Ко времени, когда истёк бы срок жизни второй звезды, поначалу незаметные, сладостные, начали появляться воспоминания. Оба тайно наслаждались ими.  
  
Теперь же стояла тишина. Не совсем дружественная - слишком много предательства было между ними. Но, в конце концов, наступило подобие мира. Всё выгорело дотла - и ярость Люцифера, и вера Михаила. Отныне их связывают печаль, разочарование - в брате, в Отце, в себе, - и желание не выбирать этот путь, хоть никто из них бы не признал подобного.  
Заключенные, разбитые на осколки, они томятся в Клетке. Разделенные половины сломанного целого.

o.O.o

  
  
Они сначала даже не заметили Его. Он появляется в теле сосуда, ничтожном в сравнении с бескрайней мощью их истинных форм, и Клетка подстраивается так, что едва ли кажется теснее, чем обычно.  
  
Он прочищает горло и улыбается так неуверенно, как никогда раньше.  
  
\- Привет, мальчики.  
  
Когда-то они так сильно желали этого разговора, но сейчас его появление вызвыло всего лишь тень реакции. Сливающиеся в странно мирной дисгармонии Благодати едва ли трепещут.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спрашивает Люцифер отдаленно враждебно.  
  
Михаил молчит. Ещё недавно одно осознание присутствия Бога возродило бы его веру, и он бы взбесился от тона, которым Люцифер говорит с Отцом. Не теперь. Он всё ещё слишком послушен, чтобы поступать так же, но поддерживает брата в его желании выразить их негодование.  
  
Господь зачем-то глубоко вздыхает - действие ненужное и невообразимое в пустоте Клетки.  
  
\- Мне жаль.  
  
И вот _это_ вызывает отклик: звук сломанного органа, рушащихся поднебесных башен, обращающихся в металл и пыль. Он разносится по Клетке, от двух поражённых архангелов к их Отцу, который старательно сдерживает свою собственную реакцию.  
  
\- Отец, ты... испытываешь нас? - неуверенно спрашивает Михаил, и в голосе у него причудливо сочетаются почтение и ярость.  
  
\- Нет, Михаил. Я извиняюсь за ошибки, которые совершил.  
  
Поражённый, Михаил дрожит, и Благодать Люцифера касается и успокаивающе обволакивает его незаметно для них обоих.  
  
\- Ты непогрешим, - протестует он, но это звучит скорее как вопрос, нежели утверждение.  
  
Бог тоскливо улыбается.  
  
\- Я так думал раньше. Я был... не молод, но недостаточно опытен. Легко считать себя идеальным, когда тебе никто не противостоит.  
  
\- Я противостоял, - тихо сказал Люцифер.  
  
Улыбка Господа становится нежной, хотя сожаление всё равно проглядывает сквозь неё.  
  
\- Это да. И я не знал, что с этим делать.  
  
Ярость Люцифера сотрясает границы Клетки.  
  
\- Это, - говорит он обманчиво спокойно, - не похоже на "незнание".  
  
Бог кивает, больше не улыбаясь.  
  
\- Но ведь никакие наказания не помогли, не так ли? Поначалу ты иногда просил прощения, не понимая за что. Я не объяснял. И не слушал, будучи слишком уверенным, что это с тобой что-то не так.  
  
\- А теперь что? Наконец-то понял, каких мерзких созданий ты сотворил? - голос Люцифера был слишком тих для вызова. Прежняя ненависть сошла на нет за вечность заточения в Клетке.  
  
\- Я создал их по твоему подобию.  
  
Люцифер шарахается как от удара. Михаил сдвигается, становясь между Отцом и братом, но хранит молчание, борясь с удивлением и внимательно слушая.  
  
\- Я думал, что они тебе понравятся, - продолжает Господь. - Ты всегда всё делал по-своему, превосходя мои ожидания. Оказался больше, масштабнее, чем я задумывал. Я попытался передать им часть этого дара: свободную волю, воображение и силу, чтобы их использовать.  
  
\- Ты дал им то, за что наказал меня, и думал, что я полюблю их! - рычит Люцифер.  
  
\- Да, - в одном этом слове столько сожаления.  
  
После этого в Клетке опускается душащее безмолвие.  
  
\- В свою защиту, - спустя некоторое время продолжает Господь, - зная, что предсказать, что с ними будет, невозможно, я создал их ничтожными и практически беспомощными. Разрушения же, на которые был способен ты... И я наказал их тоже, жестоко, прежде чем позволил им существовать самим по себе и научился просто наблюдать.  
  
\- И насколько тебе нравится этот маленький эксперимент? Разрушение планеты, войны, массовый голод, всё это?  
  
\- Достаточно, чтобы не заканчивать его, - спокойно отвечает Бог. Михаил пытается сдержаться, но его реакция на слова раздается словно крик. Окончательное подтверждение, что Отец, на самом деле, не закрыл глаза на свои действия, безжалостно впивается в его сознание.  
  
Господь окидывает его взглядом, но есть что-то ещё, что он хочет сказать.  
  
\- Дело в том, мальчики что человечество способно вызвать Апокалипсис и без помощи Рая или Ада. Есть добро и есть зло. В зависимости от того, что победит, оно уничтожит себя или спасёт.  
  
\- Так значит, тебе было просто весело наблюдать за нашей борьбой? - с горечью спрашивает Люцифер. Он ненамеренно старается успокоить Михаила, но всё равно стоит ближе, чем принуждает Клетка.  
  
Господь вздыхает.  
  
\- Если бы я сказал тебе остановиться, даже если бы ты захотел, не смог бы - просто назло. А если бы сказал только Михаилу, поставил бы его в трудное положение. Честно говоря, я надеялся, что вы сами разберетесь, - он опять вздыхает и поворачивается к старшему сыну.  
  
\- Я сожалею, Михаил. Ты всегда удивлял тем, как много был готов сделать ради меня. Не стоило стравливать вас. Я не должен был заставлять вас выбирать между Отцом и братом. Я... Тогда я считал, что, может быть, если ты восстанешь против него, Люцифер послушает. А затем было поздно.  
  
Выведенный из равновесия, Михаил молчит. Люцифер обдумывает всё это и придвигается ещё ближе к нему. Даже без полного одобрения Михаила их Благодати вновь сливаются, как прежде, и предстают перед Отцом едиными.  
  
\- Говоришь, значит, что сожалеешь. Почему сейчас? Коль уж ты ещё во время Апокалипсиса знал, что не хочешь, чтобы мы сражались, мог бы прийти и раньше.  
  
Бог смотрит прямо на него. На его лице опять появляется виноватая улыбка.  
  
\- Да, я мог. Но после всего того, через что вы прошли, я подумал, что вы заслужили время уладить разногласия больше, чем я - ваше прощение.  
  
Михаил неловко ёрзает, но не протестует.  
  
Люцифер отнюдь не тактичен.  
  
\- И ты был прав.  
  
Спустя мгновение Михаил спрашивает:  
  
\- Отец... Ты пришел лишь затем, чтобы дать нам объяснение?  
  
Он звучит разбито, и в ответ на это Люцифер излучает одновременно напыщенность и яростное стремление защищать.  
  
Они ни на что не надеются.  
  
Ответ, которого они ждут, предельно ясен.  
  
Господь печально глядит на них некоторое время.  
  
\- Я и вправду совсем забросил вас обоих, да? - мягко произносит он. - Отвечая на твой вопрос - нет, не только ради объяснения. Я подумал, возможно, вы хотите наружу?  
  
\- Не с прежней силой, - торопливо добавляет он прежде, чем они успевают ответить.  
  
\- Вы способны разрушить планету, и я пока не хочу так рисковать. Но у вас будет достаточно энергии для самозащиты. Думаю, на уровне серафима вполне приемлемо?  
  
\- И каковы условия? - холодно осведомляется Люцифер.  
  
\- Их нет. Просто воспользуйтесь возможностью оценить Творение. Знаю, у вас не было времени на это с тех пор, как я представил человечество. И не сломайте мир. Там и без вас достаточно проблем.  
  
Эти слова привлекают внимание Михаила.  
  
\- Что происходит, Отец?  
  
Господь вздыхает.  
  
\- В последнее время? Метатрон устроил полный бардак. Разрушил мою анонимность: остановил линию пророков и убил последнего их них.  
  
Михаил выглядит пораженным.  
  
\- Пророки? Всё это время ты общался через них?  
  
Бог отрицательно качает головой.  
  
\- Просто подсказывал. Давал кусочки информации и следил за тем, как они её используют.  
  
Он ухмыляется.  
  
\- Умудрился даже побыть ребёнком. Научило многому. В общем, я серьёзно. Я выпускаю вас отсюда, чтоб вы насладились жизнью и немного расслабились. Вы заслужили. Метатрона оставьте Габриэлю.  
  
\- Габриэлю? - впервые за весь разговор Благодать Люцифера сияет надеждой, невероятной в своей мощи.  
  
Бог по-доброму улыбается.  
  
\- Вы правда думали, что я позволил бы моим первым и самым замечательным детям просто исчезнуть, если они умрут? Нет. Он побыл со мной какое-то время, и потом я отправил его обратно, потому что мне нужна была его помощь.  
  
Он неловко ёрзает.  
  
\- На самом деле это он убедил меня, что просто выпустить вас не будет достаточно в качестве извинения. Вставил там пару ласковых.  
  
Неожиданно Люцифер смеется.  
  
\- Могу себе это представить. Ох, братец.  
  
\- Почему Габриэль? - перебивает Михаил. - Что с Рафаэлем?  
  
Лицо Отца мрачнеет.  
  
\- Рафаэль... побудет со мной ещё немного. Ему нужен отдых. Боюсь, он хуже вас всех воспринял мое отсутствие.  
  
\- Он умер?  
  
\- После того, как вы оказались в Клетке, он попытался перезапустить Апокалипсис. Из-за этого в Раю началась война. Я расскажу об этом подробнее перед тем, как уйдем отсюда. Сейчас давайте обсудим ваши сосуды. Есть какие-то пожелания?  
  
\- Сэм Винчестер, - тут же отвечает Люцифер.  
  
\- Его нельзя. Не думаю, что использовать живого человека - хорошая идея.  
  
\- Сэм Винчестер еще жив? Но ведь прошли столетия с... - Люцифер обрывает мысль, с подозрением глядя на Отца.  
  
\- Всего лишь несколько лет, - неловко подтверждает тот его догадку. - Я хотел поговорить с вами как можно скорее и заставил время в Клетке течь настолько быстро, насколько возможно.  
  
\- В таком случае, мой прежний сосуд, - после недолгого размышления решает Люцифер. - Если ты можешь сделать так, чтобы в этот раз он выдержал меня.  
  
\- Конечно. Михаил?  
  
\- Любой из предыдущих сосудов подойдет.  
  
\- Последний тогда? Для окружающих вы также будете выглядеть братьями.  
  
Михаил без слов выражает своё согласие, и Бог улыбается им обоим.  
  
\- Ну вот и всё.

o.O.o

  
  
Даже для архангельских чувств перемещение происходит неуловимо. В одно мгновение они заключены в Клетке, а в следующее - где-то на западном побережье Америки, оба в своих сосудах, вполне просторных без человеческой души, с которой приходилось их делить. В мыслях чётко отпечатан пересказ последних событий на Земле.  
  
Они не обсуждают их. Не говорят ни слова. Медленно расправляют свои крылья, которые простираются в небе подобно северному сиянию, и не обращают внимания на то, как их искривленные края совпадают там, где накладываются друг на друга.  
  
Погода у моря промозглая, влажная и ветреная, и у свободы привкус соли.

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА:  
> Да, я решила расширить идею "Бог - это Чак" и заставила Бога "звучать" в каждом пророке :) Поэтому сосуд, в котором он разговаривает с сыновьями - это Кевин. Ну, то есть он в теле Кевина.  
> Если вам показалось, что Он куда больше внимания уделял Люциферу, чем Михаилу - так и было задумано. Габриэль утверждает, что Люцифер был любимым сыном Божьим; я попыталась отразить это. В конце концов, послушного ребенка так легко воспринимать как должное.  
> Кроме того, они говорят о Рафаэле в мужском роде, потому что, несмотря на то, что они могут занимать сосуды любого пола, обычно они обращаются друг другу как братья.  
> 100 очков тем, кто заметил здесь мотив "четырех вкусовых ощущений". :D Это случилось само по себе. Ну, кроме последнего - солёного. (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%B2%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%81%D1%8B)  
> Знаю, что это выглядит как основа для более крупной работы, но это всё, что я собиралась написать, честно. Поэтому если она вдохновила Вас, и Вы хотели бы продолжить развивать события с этого момента, просто сделайте отсылку к этому фику. И я буду также очень польщена, если вы отметите его, как подходящий приквел для вашей существующей работы.  
> Если он почти подходит, но какие-то детали хотелось бы изменить, просто дайте мне знать, и я, возможно, напишу версию специально для Вас. И вообще я буду рада всяким новым идеям и вариациям. Но обещать точно новую работу или совместное авторство не могу, так как, всего пожалею, об этом.  
> UPD: Хотя я всё-таки продолжила этот фик, предложение остаётся в силе. С удовольствием бы почитала развитие событий с точки зрения других авторов!  
> В любом случае, что думаете? Что вам понравилось, а что - нет? Было что-нибудь слишком запутанное? Или наоборот - чересчур очевидное? Век живи - век учись :)


End file.
